The final battle
by httpshino
Summary: Harry will be facing his final threat and will be fighting his toughest battle. But will he do it alone?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there,**

 **A few things before the story starts.**

 **My native language is** ** _not_** **English and I do not have a beta reader, so please excuse any grammatical mistakes. I tried my best :).**

 **This is an** ** _updated_** **chapter. Because it took me way too much time to update this story and I did not like where the story was going. Some things will change and some things will stay the same. Please bear with me, it will all come together!**

 **Oh and Sirius is alive because I like him.**

 **And lastly, the disclaimer: Harry Potter is NOT mine and never will be. Anything you recognize belongs to the one and only J.K. Rowling.**

 **Have fun reading! :)**

* * *

 _Halloween 1981_

'Take Harry and go!' James shouted to his wife Lily. 'It's him'.

James watched as Lily ran upstairs to get to their son, Harry. He heard Harry cry out in confusion. James was absolutely terrified for him. He knew what was going to happen to them but he didn't want to believe it.

James felt the presence of the dark wizard before he was even close. He was afraid, afraid that he couldn't hold him of long enough for Lily and Harry to get away. He heard Lily muttering comforting words to their son. Merlin, he loved that woman. He just hoped they would get away in time.

Voldemort broke down the door with enough force to shake the whole house. James stood right outside the hallway, eyes closed, trying to stay calm. But how could he stay calm? The darkest wizard in the world broke into his house. And he's going after Lily and Harry next.

James heard his footsteps getting closer. And he stepped into the hallway. Voldemort stopped in his tracks and eyed James up and down. 'What are you even going to do? You don't even have your wand' the dark wizard sneered.

'I know I don't. But that's not going to stop me from trying to stall you long enough for my wife and son getting to safety.' James calmly commented. On the inside though, James was feeling a range of emotions. From fear, to determination.

'We both knew this day was coming, Potter. Don't try to be brave' Voldemort said.

James still stood there. Back straight and chin up, feigning his confidence.

'Move out of the way and I might let you live. I just want the boy'

'Never' James said. He wouldn't go down without a fight.

'You brought this upon yourself, Potter'

The last thing James saw was a bright green light and then everything went black.

* * *

 _Present day_

'Harry you do not have to do this alone' Sirius said for what felt like the hundredth time. Apparently, Dumbledore gave Harry some secret task before he died and he won't tell anyone about it. Except for Ron and Hermione.

'Yes, Sirius, I do'. Harry answered. 'I cannot let anyone die for me anymore. First my parents and last year Dumbledore. I don't want to lose any more people that I care about. Why can't you understand that?'.

Sirius sighed. 'Because we love you Harry and we don't want to lose you either'. Harry looked up at his godfather. 'Besides, it's our own choice if we fight this battle or not. We're the adults in this situation'.

Harry stayed silent. Somewhere he knew Sirius was right about this. It was their own choice. But he couldn't let them in on their situation now. It was way too dangerous for them to know.

Sirius came to sit next to Harry on his bed. 'Harry look at me'. Harry obeyed an looked into his godfathers worn eyes. Sirius cupped his hands around Harry's face. 'I promise we'll be fine Harry. Please trust me on that'.

'I do' Harry said. 'I just can't tell you everything yet. I'm sorry'. The raven haired boy stood up and left the room.

'What was that all about?' a sudden voice came from the hall. Sirius looked up and saw Remus standing in the hallway. 'He still won't tell me anything Moony' Sirius said. 'He'll loosen up eventually Sirius, don't lose hope yet' Remus commented. 'How can you be so sure about that?' Sirius asked, doubt very evident in his voice.

Remus walked into the room and sat down next to Sirius. 'I just know'.

Sirius chuckled. 'I hope so'.

* * *

The first thing he felt was pain. 'What happened?' the man wondered. His raven black hair was a mess and his glasses lay next to him on the floor. He tried to move and, with great difficulty, managed to sit up. He grabbed his glasses, put them on and looked around.

Everything was a mess.

Half the upper floor looked like it exploded. The walls were gone and the roof was blown to bits. The stairs were mostly caved in. Pieces of rubble lay all around him.

James carefully stood up. He used what was left of the wall to keep him upright. It literally felt like he hadn't moved in years.

'Lily?' James called out. 'Where are you?'.

No answer.

The last thing he remembered was yelling for Lily to grab Harry and go. After that a bright green light and then nothing.

'Oh god' James finally realised what happened. 'No, this cannot be happening. They're fine, they have to be. Right?'

'Lily? Sweetheart' He tried again but to no avail. 'Please answer me'.

James grew desperate. They're not dead, they can't be. They had so many things planned, so many things to do, still so much life to live.

James walked outside. Unsure what to do next. And that's when he saw the sign.

 _''_ _Its ruined state as a monument to the Potters and as a reminder of the violence that tore apart their family''_

'Please… no' he muttered to no one in particular.

James sank down to his knees and cried. He didn't care if anyone saw him.

James grieved his little family that never grew old together.

* * *

 **That was it for the updated first chapter.**

 **I'm currently rewriting chapter 2, please bear with me on that!**

 **Hope you enjoyed it :)**

 **Criticism is appreciated, but be nice!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Jesus Christ, I'm sorry that this took so long to update. A lot of things happened, so I couldn't quite find the time to write this chapter. Next update will come a lot quicker!**

* * *

'Perhaps that's not entirely my place to tell you Mr. Potter' Ollivander simply stated. 'The one who should, is your son'

'Well, he isn't here, is he?' James nearly growled. Taking a few breaths to calm himself. 'Sorry' he added shyly.

'It doesn't matter Mr. Potter' Ollivander said. 'I understand how you must feel'

'Do you know where he is?' James asked.

'I'm really sorry, but I don't. I reckon he is with Mr. Black and Mr. Lupin at this very moment' Ollivander stated. 'But of course, I'm not sure'

James just stood there. Had he heard that right? Mr. Black and Mr. Lupin?

'Sirius and Remus?!' James asked, not wanting to get his hopes up that his friends were there and taking care of Harry.

'Ah, yes' the old wandmaker said. 'Harry has lived with them since his fifth year at Hogwarts. Since the battle at the Ministry'

'What? Battle at the Ministry?' James asked, one brow raised in curiosity. 'What happened?'

'Well, no one is quite sure but I heard Death Eaters were there and even You-Know-Who has showed up' Ollivander said. James was quietly encouraging him to go on. 'They duelled and I've heard, Mr. Black was almost killed.'

James gasped in shock. His best friend. Brother from another mother. Almost killed. 'Remus would be heart-broken' James pondered silently.

There were a few moments of silence between the two wizards.

'Well, Mr. Potter, you should go out and find your son.'

Suddenly, James felt Ollivander ushering him out of the store.

* * *

Harry laid in his bed, staring at the ceiling. Sirius had already gone downstairs to make breakfast. He had tried to persuade Harry to come downstairs as well, but Harry didn't want to.

'I wonder what's happening at Hogwarts' Harry thought sadly. He couldn't go back to Hogwarts this year, he would most certainly put everyone in danger if he did. Ron and Hermione decided they weren't going back either, they would help him instead.

Nobody knew what they were doing though. Dumbledore assigned this task to Harry, and Harry did not want to disappoint him. Even though he was already gone. But, nobody needed to know _what_ they were doing, so he didn't tell anyone. Except for Ron and Hermione of course.

Suddenly he was pulled out of his train of thoughts by someone calling his name from the kitchen.

Harry sighed and stood up, making his way to the kitchen. 'What now' he thought as he walked downstairs.

Sirius and Remus were sitting at the kitchen table, both looking at him with the same look of curiosity. 'What's wrong' Harry asked.

'Nothing Harry' Remus answered. 'We just want to talk to you'.

Harry sighed again and sat down on one of the chairs. 'What about?' he asked.

'Well, we all know that Dumbledore assigned you, Ron and Hermione a task. Harry just sat there, already knowing where this was going.

'I'm not going to tell you anything' Harry snarled. 'I will _not_ put anyone in danger anymore' he shouted. 'Enough people have died for me already' Harry added quietly.

Sirius and Remus both had the same shocked expression on their faces. They didn't know this was how Harry felt.

Harry stood up and walked away. 'I'm done talking' he said angrily as he stalked towards his bedroom.

'Jesus Christ, Remus' Sirius started, looking shell-shocked. 'How are we even supposed to remotely help him with this? Remus, looking quite shell-shocked himself, answered quietly. 'I have no idea Padfoot, I have no idea'.

* * *

James still was somewhere in Diagon Alley. He had no idea where to even start looking for his son. And how he's even going to explain being alive, after being dead 17 years. He knew they had to be somewhere remote, somewhere where they can't easily be found. But where?

Maybe at Grimmauld Place? No, that would be too obvious, or wouldn't it? He could always try. Right now, he had nothing to lose anyway.

'How are Moony and Padfoot going to react?' James wondered. Probably, they won't even believe him. He understood that. After being dead for so many years, he wouldn't believe himself either.

James apparated to Grimmauld Place. He stood on the steps in front of the house. 'Well here goes nothing' he said. And he walked up to the front door, unaware a pair of eyes following his every step.

* * *

'Sirius, someone is outside' Remus whispered. Sirius jumped up of the couch and joined Remus at the window.

'It can't be a Death Eater right?' Sirius asked nervously. 'No, the wards are still up' the werewolf answered. 'Death Eaters can't get past them'

'Well, who is it then?' Sirius growled. 'I have absolutely no idea Padfoot' Remus said, rolling his eyes. 'Just like you, I can't see him either' he added sarcastically.

Then they both jumped up at the sound of the front door creaking. 'He's inside' Remus whispered. Slowly, they both stood up and walked towards the hallway. 'Wands out' Remus ordered.

* * *

James stood in front of the door. 'Maybe I shouldn't' he whispered. 'But there is a possibility that they are here'.

He sighed and turned the doorknob. Once inside he looked around for anything suspicious. Hearing and seeing nothing, he slowly creeped further down the hallway.

'Who are you?' a voice suddenly asked. James recognised the voice as Sirius. 'Oh god, here it goes' James thought.

He pulled of his cloak and revealed his face tot the men standing in front of him. 'Padfoot… Moony…' he whispered.

Both Sirius and Remus had a shocked expression on their faces. It's not every day your best friend comes back to life.

'This can't be true' Sirius whispered as he took a step back. He and Remus still had their wands pointed at him.

'No…' Remus whispered. 'But how?'

Suddenly Sirius got very angry. 'HOW DARE YOU?' he shouted. 'Sirius, calm down' Remus whispered. 'NO, I WON'T CALM DOWN'.

'How dare you impersonate him?' he asked, his voice now a low growl. 'How _dare_ you?!'

James raised his hands to show he was unarmed. 'Sirius, please?' he whispered.

Remus suddenly got an idea. Nobody could impersonate one's animagus form. 'Show me your animagus form, or I'll hex you into your next life' he said, fury boiling in him as well. Both wands still pointed at him.

'Okay, okay' James sighed as his body began to morph into a beautiful stag.

Remus and Sirius both slid to the ground. 'How?' Sirius whispered.

James turned back into himself. 'Long time no see' he said dryly. Suddenly he was pushed onto the ground by a big hairy black dog licking his face. 'Come on' he said rolling his eyes, not succeeding in supressing his laughter.

Remus was still in the same spot on the ground, tears rolling down his face. Taking in the scene before him. His best friend, dead for 17 years, standing, once again, before him.

James pushed Sirius of him and stood up, dusting of his clothes. 'Did you really needed to do that?' he asked. Sirius, having transformed back, answered 'I sure did'. Both men hugged each other, grins on their faces. 'It's been too long, I missed you' Sirius said, voice full of unspoken emotions. 'I missed you too, Padfoot' James said, tears evident in his eyes as well.

James walked over to Remus, pulling him to his feet. 'And I missed you as well, Moony' he said as he enveloped Remus in a big hug. Remus pulled his arms around James as well. 'I missed you too' he said, tears rolling down his face.

Sirius watched the two sharing an embrace, tears now freely rolling down his face as well. He walked over to the two men and put his arms around both of them.

The Marauders, reunited at last.

* * *

 **And that was it. The reunion with Harry is coming next chapter, I promise ;). Leave me some reviews, it makes me write a lot faster :P.**


	3. Chapter 3

**HI, next chapter is coming somewhere between now and Tuesday night. Hope you like it !**

 **Leave a review if you like :)**

* * *

 _James walked over to Remus, pulling him to his feet. 'And I missed you as well, Moony' he said as he enveloped Remus in a big hug. Remus pulled his arms around James as well. 'I missed you too' he said, tears rolling down his face._

 _Sirius watched the two sharing an embrace, tears now freely rolling down his face as well. He walked over to the two men and put his arms around both of them._

 _The Marauders, reunited at last._

* * *

'I missed you so much, James' Sirius said, still hugging his brother in all but blood. 'I missed you too guys' James said, pulling away and looking at his two best friends.

'So where is Harry?' he asked, eager to see his boy. Sirius and Remus shot a look at each other, both smirking and a look of mischief in their eyes. They completely forgot about their young charge who still was and remains upstairs in his room. 'I'll go get him' Sirius said quickly and almost ran to his godsons room.

When Sirius was gone, Remus took James to the couch. 'James, do you know what happened?' the werewolf asked. 'Still the rational one I see' James smirked. Seeing the serious look on his face, James quickly continued. 'Well, to be completely honest, I have absolutely no idea Remus' Smirk quickly disappearing from his face. 'One minute I was with Lily and the next I was lying on the ground in Godric's Hollow' James put his face in his hands. 'I miss her Moony'. Tears welled up in James' eyes.

'We all do James, we all do' Remus said quietly. Remus thought back to all the good times they had together at Hogwarts. 'Where had those times gone?' he thought. Tears welling up in his eyes as well.

Both friends sat on the couch, seeking comfort from one another.

* * *

Harry was still laying on his bed when the door opened. 'Harry?' Sirius whispered, not wanting to startle him. 'Yes' Harry answered'

Sirius walked into the room, still wearing the biggest smile Harry had seen in a very long time. 'Why are you so happy?' Harry asked, suspiciously.

'Well, my dearest godson' Sirius started, 'something has happened'. At that, Harry raised an eyebrow. What could possibly have happened to make Sirius that excited. 'Well?' Harry wondered 'what happened?'

'Hmm' Sirius contemplated. 'I can't exactly tell you right now, you need to come with me'. 'Why?' Harry asked, still suspicious of his godfathers behaviour. 'I'm sure you wouldn't believe me if I told you right now, trust me' Sirius said, suddenly very serious. He turned around and stalked downstairs.

Harry got up of the bed and walked after Sirius, nervous about what was going to happen next.

* * *

Remus and James still were sitting on the couch. Remus had his arms around James. One arm holding him close while the other arm rubbed circles on his back. 'It's going to be okay' Remus assured James. 'How?' James asked. 'how is it going to be okay? Lily is gone, Remus, my wife is _gone_ '.

Remus pulled James closer as he started to sob. 'Prongs' Remus started. Dear god, he hasn't used James' nickname in ages. 'You have me, Sirius and most importantly, you have Harry now'. James looked up and smiled sadly, tears still in his eyes. 'I guess you're right'.

'I'm always right, remember? I'm supposed to be the rational one' Remus joked, trying to light up the mood. James managed to smile and laugh a bit.

Suddenly a voice came up right behind him.

'Dad?...'

* * *

Harry was walking down the stairs, when he heard sobbing coming from the living room. 'Who is that?' Harry asked to the retreating back of his godfather. 'You'll see' Sirius answered. Suddenly he turned around, causing Harry to run into his chest. 'Promise me you won't do anything irrational Harry' he said.

'When do I ever do that?' Harry said, smiling innocently. Sirius let out his bark-like laugh and ruffled Harry's hair. 'Stop that' Harry said, 'you'll make it more worse than it already is' he said as he glared mockingly at his godfather. 'Sorry kid' he said as he walked further down the hall and to the living room.

Harry walked in after Sirius did and immediately stopped. 'No, this can't be possible' Harry silently wondered. His heart started beating really fast against his chest. 'No…' he whispered, none seemed to hear him.

Harry was looking at a mirror image of himself. He was looking at his father. 'But he is supposed to be dead'.

After a few silent moments, he managed to gasp one word out.

 _'_ _Dad?...'_

* * *

That one word seemed to snap James out of his sadness. He slowly turned around and looked at the boy standing there. He really was a mirror image of himself, except for his startling emerald eyes. They were Lily's.

Harry was taking James in as well. He seemed a little taller than him, but as he was still sitting on the couch, he couldn't be sure. The only differences between the two were the lightning bolt scar on Harry's head, and James' hazel eyes.

James stood up of the couch. 'Oh yes, he's most definitely taller than me' Harry thought. James slowly walked towards his son.

'How are you even here?' Harry asked. Stepping away from him. 'I have no idea, Harry, really' James said.

Harry looked straight into James' eyes, he could see so much emotion in there. So much pain. 'Wait' Harry said suddenly. 'Prove you're who you say you are'. He looked at Remus and Sirius, who were watching the exchange between the last two remaining Potters the whole time.

'No one can copy ones animagus form, right?' he asked his two surrogate fathers. 'No' Remus quietly said. Harry turned back to James. 'They always told me your animagus form was a stag' he said to the man in front of him. 'Change if you want be to believe you' Harry almost threatened.

James obeyed, obviously wanting Harry to believe him. A few nerve-wrecking moments later a beautiful stag stood in front of Harry.

'Oh my god' Harry said, sinking to his knees. Then he felt two strong arms pulling him up and against someone's chest. Harry looked up to see James smiling at him with tears in his eyes. 'How's this even possible?' he asked, voice now muffled by the sweater James was wearing.

For a few moments, all that could be heard, was the breathing of the four men. Then, as the minutes passed, a loud heart-wrenching sob broke the silence. The three oldest looked in shock at their young charge.

Harry started sobbing in his father's chest. 'Shh, it's okay' James soothed, his hands rubbing circles on Harry's back. Tears welling up in his eyes again. He led Harry to the couch and sat him down. Taking place beside him and pulling his son against him. Harry then turned his face into his father's shoulder and just laid there, taking in his father's scent.

Both Remus and Sirius took place near the two Potters. Touched by the scene in front of them and tears in their eyes as well.

'I've wanted this for so long' Harry suddenly said, his voice heavy with emotion. And with that statement, the hearts of the three Marauders broke. They all knew Harry never had a father figure in his life. Sirius, of course, took James' place the time he was gone and after he was freed and Harry loved him to pieces for that. But nothing could beat this, as much as he loves Remus and Sirius, nothing could beat a real father.

'I know' James whispered, so that only Harry could hear him.

'I know…'


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so sorry but the upload of this chapter got postponed a few days because of technical issues. Also, this chapter is quite short but I promise you the rest of the chapters are going to be much longer. 'This is kind of a filler-chapter.**

 **I plan to do weekly updates, but sometimes it can differ due to school ( exams ) and work! Please bear with me :s**

 **Well, happy reading :)**

 **I completely forgot to do this the last few chapters but: everything you recognise is not mine. It all belongs to the one and only J.K. Rowling :)**

* * *

James and Harry were still on the couch later that night. Still entwined in a hug. They couldn't let go of each other just yet.

Harry was lying with his head on James' chest, listening to his father's heartbeat. Just to make sure he wouldn't leave again.

Now that the second war was approaching, he needed to have people he could trust. Of course there were Ron, Hermione, Sirius and Remus. But now that he could add his father to that, yeah, well, it just felt great.

James was putting his hand through Harry's hair, holding onto him with his other arm. Even though his precious Lily was gone, he still had a piece of her, right here in his arms. He looked down at Harry with a sad smile on his face. He sure looked like him, but he had Lily beautiful emerald eyes.

'I'm going to take him to bed' James said suddenly.

'Sure, good idea' Remus soothed. 'His room is upstairs, first door to the right'.

'Thanks Moony' James said, smiling.

After James went upstairs Sirius and Remus both went to the kitchen to talk about what would happen next. They couldn't just show up with a man who was dead for the past 17 years. They needed to have a plan.

* * *

'We can't just show up with James, Sirius' Remus said.

'I understand that Remus, but we can't just leave him behind' Sirius shot back. 'I mean look at them, they both need this'

Remus and Sirius went up to the doorway and looked at the two raven haired men on the couch. The youngest lying with his head on the oldest chest. The oldest rubbing circles on the youngest back.

'They look so content' Remus whispered, not wanting to startle them.

Both of them walked back to the kitchen's table and sat down.

'We need to talk with someone' Sirius said. 'Someone we can trust'.

'You're right, but who?' Remus questioned.

'Maybe McGonagall' Sirius considered.

'She's at school' Remus said.

'Oh, I kind of forgot the school year already started' Sirius said. 'I wonder who the headmaster is?'.

'Oh haven't you heard?' Remus said, a smirk on his face. The confused look on Sirius' face said it all. 'Snivellus is headmaster right now' Remus finished.

'No wonder Harry didn't go back, I wouldn't want to either' Sirius chuckled. Remus smacked him on the back of his head. 'Oi, what was that for?' Sirius asked, a fake-hurt look on his face. 'You know why' Remus chuckled. 'Back to business' he added.

'Well, we really need to tell the Order' Sirius said.

'And how, exactly, are you planning to do that?' Remus asked, eyebrows raised in question.

'I suggest we do it true Marauder style' Sirius said with a smirk.

'Be serious, Padfoot' Remus said, rolling his eyes. 'Oh, but I am, it's written on my birth certificate Remus' Sirius said grinning like mad man. Remus couldn't hold his laugh in anymore and soon after that, Sirius joined him.

After they both calmed down, Remus began speaking again.

'This is a serious matter, Sirius'.

Sirius chuckled at that statement, 'Sorry Remus, can't help it'.

'Maybe we should start with Arthur' Remus suggested. 'And after that, we can figure out how to tell the rest'.

'Good idea' Sirius said.

* * *

James walked into Harry's room, feeling quite tired himself. He laid down on his side, facing Harry. He took in his appearance, he still looked so young. Then he remembered his eyes, they looked so haunted and hurt, which they shouldn't.

After a few minutes he was pulled out of his train of thoughts by Harry snuggling closer to his chest. James put his arms protectively around his son. He will protect him against all that's coming, he'll hold on to that.

Soon, James was asleep as well. Holding his son close to his chest.

* * *

Sirius and Remus were still in the kitchen, drinking tea.

'We should really tell James what we're planning to do and what needs to be done' Sirius said, staring down at the teacup in his hands.

'Yeah, we should' Remus said. 'But not now, let's wait until morning'.

'Yeah sure' Sirius said, yawning. 'Let's go to bed as well' he added, already standing up.

'Great idea' Remus said, stifling a yawn himself.

Both of them walked upstairs and saw the door to Harry's room still slightly open. Sirius opened the door a bit more and his heart melted at the scene in front of him.

'Come look at this, Moony' Sirius said, waving at Remus. He walked over and stood beside Remus in the doorway. 'Oh that's really cute' Remus said, a sad smile evident on his face.

James was lying on his back, arms protectively wrapped around Harry, fast asleep. Harry, in turn, was lying with his head on James' chest, fast asleep as well. They really looked like father and son.

Sirius and Remus shot one look at the two men and walked towards their own bedrooms.

'Night, Moony' Sirius said.

Smiling Remus answered 'Night, Padfoot'.

Moments later, the only sounds that could be heard was the deep, steady breathing of the four men.

* * *

 **Hope to see you next chapter :P**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm not even going to make up an excuse for not updating the story for so long. I'm really really sorry. But I'm determined to finish this story.**

 **Thanks so much to the people who reviewed and followed the story, I really appreciate it :).**

 **Excuse the short chapter but you can kinda see this as a filler ( I guess? :s )**

 **A/N: The first sentence is a short flashback to the last chapter ( it's the last sentence ).**

* * *

 _Moments later, the only sounds that could be heard was the deep, steady breathing of the four men._

James woke with a start. For a moment, not knowing where he was or what had happened. Something or someone was on top of his chest. He looked down and the sight brought a smile to his face. His son. Right there with him. With a pang in his heart he thought of Lily and how he wished she was there with him. He missed her so, so much, but as for right now he was happy to be there. With his own son and his best friends.

James realized he missed years of his sons life. And he could never make up for that, he felt quite guilty about that. The only thing he could do right now is to be there for Harry and never leave again.

'I promise I'll stick by your side, son' he whispered, absentmindedly running his hand through Harry's hair. As a reaction, Harry snuggled closer to James' chest and sighed quietly. Minutes later, both men were fast asleep again.

* * *

Sirius and Remus, already awake for quite some time, were sitting in the kitchen with a visitor.

Arthur Weasley.

'Arthur' Sirius began. 'Something extraordinary has happened yesterday.' He looked at Remus, quietly signalling him to continue.

'You're one of the few people we can trust, especially in these dark times, Arthur' Remus stated.

Arthur slowly nodded in response. Curious about what kind of thing he was called here.

'We expect you to keep this a secret, as it's not safe to tell anyone yet. Understand?' Sirius asked Arthur.

'Yes, of course'.

'Okay, here goes nothing' Sirius sighed.

'Arthur, it seems that James Potter has returned to the land of the living' Remus bluntly stated.

Arthur stared at the two men in shock. This couldn't be true right? No one can defeat death. 'Are you sure it's him?' he asked, starting to worry for the boy he considered his own son. 'Are you sure it's not some death eater? Or worse?'

'Yes Arthur, we're certain it's James' Remus said, noticing the silent worry in his friends eyes. 'Don't worry about Harry, he's fine. Actually he's upstairs with him right now. But it's best not to disturb them. They're probably still asleep.'

* * *

Upstairs in the bedroom, Harry finally started to wake up. He had had the weirdest dream. His dad somehow came back to life and was here at Grimmauld Place. He then felt the steady breathing of the chest he was lying on. What the hell?

Harry slowly got up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. Looking at the bed and the person lying there, he let out a gasp of shock. Which, in turn, woke said person up.

'What's wrong?' the person asked.

'Nothing' Harry answered quickly, finally getting over the shock of seeing his father lying on the bed. 'I guess I just thought it was all a dream. That you didn't come back after all.' he continued truthfully.

'Oh Harry, come here' James said, opening his arms as an invitation for a hug. Harry quickly obeyed and practically fell into his father's arms. 'I'm here now and I will _not_ leave you again. You hear me?'

'Yes dad' came Harry's muffled reply.

The two stayed in that position for a while. James finally holding his son in his arms and Harry finally having a real father. Not that he didn't love Sirius and Remus dearly. After all, they have been his ''surrogate'' fathers for the past decade. But, for Harry, this was different but certainly something he could get used to.

* * *

 **Once again, sorry for the shortness of this chapter. Hope you enjoyed though!**

 **See you next chapter**


	6. Chapter 6

Hello my sweet loves,

I am really sorry about the time its taking me to update this story. But some things happened in life and life just sucks sometimes. But I am back and currently rewriting this story! So wait and see :)

Love,

httpshino


End file.
